1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to panel assemblies for walls of prefabricated buildings and methods of constructing the same and, more particularly, to a panel assembly for a wall of an prefabricated building which is configured such that the assembly and construction thereof are simple, and which not only can provide the beauty of brevity and elegant aesthetic sense but can also provide the functionality of being waterproof and soundproof, and a method of constructing the panel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional method of constructing a wall of a building includes applying a predetermined thickness of mortar on the bottom, placing bricks or blocks on the applied mortar, applying mortar to upper ends and side surface of the bricks or blocks, and repeatedly laying bricks or blocks and applying the motor to them.
However, this conventional method uses mortar to bond the bricks or blocks to each other. The use of mortar requires additional working labor and time needed to form mortar. Furthermore, cement powder and mortar fragments fall onto the bottom, thus not only making the construction site unclean but also damaging the health of workers. Moreover, additional labor is required to clean up the cement powder or mortar fragments, thereby increasing the labor costs, and making the construction operation difficult.
In addition, because the bricks are comparatively small, it takes a lot of time to form a wall using bricks, thus increasing the construction period.
To overcome the problems of the above-mentioned conventional wall construction method, a method of constructing a wall using wall assembly panels was proposed. The conventional wall assembly panel for constructing a wall is a sandwich panel in which metal plates are bonded to outer surfaces of a medial member made of adiabatic and soundproof material such as Styrofoam or urethane. The wall assembly panel has on opposite ends thereof female-male connection structures which are used to connect the wall assembly panels to each other.
Such conventional wall assembly panels are constructed in such a way that they are attached, by fastening members such as bolts, screws or nails, to both surfaces of wall frames that are installed longitudinally and laterally between the columns of the building. Therefore, a large numbers of panels, wall frames and fastening members are required. Further, a complex construction process requires a lot of labor and construction time.
Particularly, a hollow space is defined between inner and outer panels by the thickness of the wall frames when the panels are constructed. This hollow space causes resonance in the interior of the building. Also, insects and mice proliferate in the hollow space, thus creating sanitation problems.